The Curse Of A Villain
by Mas alla de la realidad
Summary: El poder puede ser muy tentador, sobre todo cuando luchas en su contra. Regina sera imparable si su corazón se vuelve frió. Una persona puede detener a la Reina de las Nieves pero necesita romper su propia maldición primero... SQ
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**The Course Of A Villan**

**1\. Pilot**

"¿Acaso piensas que puedes ser feliz mientras yo me arrastro bajo el peso de mi desdicha? Podrás destrozar mis otras pasiones; pero queda mi venganza, una venganza que a partir de ahora me será más querida que la luz o los alimentos." -Mary Shelley-

_La luz es radiante y segadora, el sol se encuentra en su auge y la golpea directo en el rostro. El pasto se siente fresco debajo de ella, húmedo incluso, como si el roció de la hierba ignorara los efectos abrumadores del astro. Abre sus ojos lentamente y la luz cálida llena todos los espacios a su alrededor. Se acostumbra paulatinamente y cuando reconoce el lugar el miedo invade su mente. Ningún lugar visto o siquiera imaginado, realidad de cuento de hadas, el Bosque Encantado pero en su faceta más desconocida. Tan mágico, tan de ensueño, tan ajeno a lo que ella acostumbra._

_Era un frondoso verde, espectacular paisaje abierto ante sus ojos, la magia de un lugar donde todo es posible y donde la magia más poderosa es el amor verdadero, la belleza que tiene el lugar es indescriptible… es mágico. _

_¿Cómo llegó a ese lugar? La cantidad de posibilidades es inmensa, viviendo en un lugar como Storybrook donde la realidad no se limita de cosas mortales, bueno no era algo sorpresivo al final. Había estado en el Bosque Encantado un par de veces pero en ambas ocasiones recordaba la razón de su llegada. Nada tiene sentido, se incorpora como puede, trata de reconocer su entorno sin éxito y se trata de reconocer a ella misma también, llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior._

_Con aquella observación los recuerdos llegan a su mente… Su hermano, su viaje en el tiempo, ver a sus padres enamorarse, Hook, la salvación de aquella prisionera y… Regina. El peso estaba de nuevo sobre sus hombros… "Eres igual a tu madre nunca piensan en las consecuencias" el pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se cerraran. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, una vida ¿Salvar una vida no podía causar tanto dolor? _

_Un aire gélido, casi helado recorre su piel, se estremece ante el tacto de unos finos dedos sobre su espalda. La sensación la paraliza y no la deja moverse, tiene el coraje de su padre pero eso no evita que el miedo recorra su espina._

_-Tranquila sheriff- Aunque sean palabras con un enfoque tranquilo sus palabras traían veneno en un tono amenazante. _

_-Regina- Se cuela entre sus labios el nombre de la mujer que toca su espalda. Una risa burlona se ahoga en los labios de la alcaldesa._

_Emma distingue los movimientos de Regina aunque no la vea… ¿Debió decir algo más? ¿Debió hacer algo más? ¿Debió tratar más?… Es sólo que las murallas que tanto tiempo tardó en derribar estaban de nuevo en medio. _

_Con prepotencia la morena rodea su cuerpo hasta que queda frente a ella. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, no está el dolor y la confusión de la noche anterior; esa sonrisa es distinta… es un viaje en el tiempo de vuelta a la maldición. _

_Los ojos que se posan en Emma pero no son los de Regina, la que mira ahora a la rubia es una Reina, es LA REINA. Una vez más siente el frío recorrer su espalda, esa mujer desconocida tiene un porte despiadado y lleno de ira. "…Bueno será mejor que no hayas traído nada más" Ahora puede verlo, en su viaje al pasado también la tajo de vuelta._

_Aún lleva esa ropa que desprende elegancia y pulcritud pero Regina no estaba frente sus ojos, era la misma mujer que lanzo la maldición, que quiso destruir a su madre… que quiere destruirla ahora. En sus ojos puede verla salir, sus demonios están tomando el control de su cuerpo, estuvieron dormidos tanto tiempo, están hambrientos y ahora están hambrientos de sangre. Sus garras quieren clavarse en la piel de la Salvadora de todos y la Destructora de su final feliz._

_Un final feliz que le fue arrebatado en un instante, sin dar tiempo de nada. La hija de la que una vez le arrebato el amor verdadero se lo quitaba de nuevo. La misma sangre que se llevó a Daniel se llevaba a Robín._

_Camina a pasos firmes hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la rubia -¿Por qué esa cara?- Se está burlando de todo lo que causa en ella –Vamos a divertirnos- Tenia un aire de suficiencia en su sonrisa y la piel de Emma teme al no reconocer nada de humanidad en su sonrisa._

_Las palabras salieron sin más –No lo sabía- Su excusa en realidad no cambia. No es una excusa, es la verdad._

_Da un paso más cerca, la idea de espacio personal se está rompiendo en mil pedazos. –Usted y yo sabemos que eso que siente…- La mano de Regina se abre paso lentamente y se acomoda en su pecho, encima de su corazón. La piel que cubre el órgano parece muy delgada ahora y su latido se acelera ante el contacto. –Aquí, es la culpa de su crimen- _

_Emma siente el corazón detenerse, mira a la Reina con rabia ¿Crimen? ¿Crimen? Estaba segura de que ella cargaba mucho en sus hombros pero la culpa por salvar una vida no estaba en su conciencia. La Salvadora frunció el ceño y empujo lejos la mano de la morena, con un fuerte golpe escapa de sus garras._

_-No siento culpa, no me arrepiento de salvarla- Y sus palabras son firmes y no titubea. La furia se apodera de la mujer mayor y su mano arremete contra el rostro de Emma, aprieta su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella. _

_-Sé que el arrepentimiento no está en su mente créame - La rubia voltea la cara y se aleja de ella lo más que puede. Su tacto quema, no es algo físico pero el calor que deja en su piel por el contacto duele. _

_-¿Qué quieres?- La pregunta sale un poco más desesperada y furiosa de lo que ella hubiera querido, pero es una extraña la que la mira, la mujer de traje frente a sus ojos no es ni siquiera la alcaldesa. Es la reina malvada en todo su esplendor y cuando ve un destello purpura en sus ojos entiende que los muros están altos de nuevo alrededor de Regina, que la magia oscura se está apoderando de la mujer mayor en un instante. Siente la magia a su alrededor, es negra y le roba el aliento._

_-Señorita Swan, tiene una deuda conmigo y hoy…- Emma comienza a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás y Regina la sigue de cerca. La rubia es acorralada entre un árbol y unas manos. –Es tiempo de pagar- Y una amenaza más clara no existe._

_Impotencia es una sensación que pocas veces Emma había vivido, estaba acostumbrada a siempre arreglar sus cosas por su cuenta, del modo en el que le sea posible pero ahora encerrada en las garras de la Reina sin poder moverse siente que su fuerza se desvanece en un instante y los castaños ojos de Regina se clavan en sus verdes esmeraldas con un rencor indescriptible._

_Coloco su barbilla en su hombro y el corazón puro se detuvo en un segundo, Regina se apoya en su cuerpo y encaja a la perfección, siente su respiración es su oído y un susurro atraviesa sus sentidos. _

_-Le daré a Henry su despedida- Su mano se cuela por su pecho y un dolor alucinante la atraviesa. Su hijo significa más de lo que jamás quizá supo decir con palabras. Henry lo sabía ¿No? Era un amor verdadero lo que sentía por Henry. _

_Su mano entra sin cuidado, la furia se refleja en los toscos y rudos movimientos. Sus labios se abren tratando de gritar pero esta seca y no sale nada. El dolor la ahoga es una sensación tan extraña, tan distinta, la va destruyendo y el dolor hace que una lagrima escape de sus ojos. La mano de Regina sostiene su corazón dentro de su pecho, sus uñas se fijan en él y el siguiente grito de Emma llena los sentidos de la otra mujer._

_Entonces un recuerdo pasa por su mente, es la madre de la mujer que ahora trata de quitarle la vida, es Cora tratando de hacer lo mismo pero sin ningún efecto. Mira sus ojos, quiere comprobar la mirada de la mujer que tiene el control de su destino, no son marrones aquellos ojos, es un violeta brillante de ira._

_El órgano sale de su cuerpo en un fuerte tirón sin resistencia alguna. Un dolor físico la derrumba y cae de forma seca al suelo, casi peso muerto. Pero no siente nada, porque su corazón no sé lo permite, le acaba de arrebatar un pedazo de su alma y de su vida. La escena da horror al ver el sangrante gemido de clemencia del órgano que palpita con fuerza mientras lo sostiene con odio entre sus garras. _

_Morir de ese modo no estaba entre uno de sus ideales, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas nunca pensó que la causante de su partida fuera Regina._

_-Henry no te perdonará nunca- Quema su último cartucho. El chico podía acabar con la Reina Malvada y traer de vuelta a la madre amorosa. Así sus ojos se oscurecen y miran abajo hasta encontrarse con la sheriff retorciéndose por el dolor, vuelve sus ojos al corazón que late en su mano mientras derrama pequeñas gotas de sangre que se pierden en la hierba. Emma lleva su mano a donde segundos antes yacía su corazón para tratar de apaciguar el desgarrador sentimiento. _

_Encuentra su mirada y ve a Regina por primera vez, pero no es la madre amorosa, era una mujer rota que trataba de refugiarse y aferrarse en la venganza. –No se preocupe… no lo sabrá- La morena frunce el ceño y aprieta con furia, la otra grita y se voltea con un dolor que clama muerte._

_-Entonces… ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo- Quiere que termine pero quiere tener dignidad, no morirá siendo una cobarde, no sin luchar. _

_La alcaldesa se agacha para quedar a su altura. –No desespere… este corazón es de mi propiedad, merezco un rato de diversión con él- Toma el mentón de la rubia para verla directamente a los ojos –Quiero ver cuando la vida escape de sus ojos-_

_Aprieta más fuerte y la sangre fluye en caminos por sus dedos, del mismo modo en que las lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Emma –No eres tú Regina- Es su último aliento el que grita mientras trata de recordar la última sonrisa cálida que la alcaldesa le había brindado._

_-Infeliz Final- La Salvadora se rompe, piensa en su hijo, en su hermano, en sus padres, en sus amigos, en Killian… en la Regina que lucha contra los demonios de una villana. Grita con fuerza y lo último que se lleva son los ojos de aquella mujer que toma todo y la deja a oscuras. _

Su cuerpo está caliente y el sudor frío lo recorre, su respiración se agita y su pulso… Lleva su mano a su corazón y lo escucha latir desbocado, se acelera más de lo normal pero está ahí latiendo, se mueve, lo siente, ella siente, es un cúmulo de emociones que pasa por su mente y la abruma.

La noche es fría y aún está demasiado oscuro, se lleva las manos al rostro y aspira profundo, trata de relajarse y volver a su ritmo cardíaco normal. Hacía años que las pesadillas no invadían sus noches. Su infancia estaba marcada por ellas, imágenes tan reales y dolorosas que dejaron cicatrices profundas en su alma. Cuando era una pequeña repetía que todo lo que la atormentaba por las no noches no era real, solo un simple sueño. Pero los sueños en un mundo mágico ¿Eran distintos o solo eran eso… sueños?

Deja escapar un suspiro y el vaho hace su aparición, va a ser un frio despertar. Mira a la cama que está a su lado, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, él está ahí y puede ver como su respiración sube y baja. Henry está en un mundo inalcanzable para ella, duerme tranquilo y cuando Emma ve su rostro su corazón se calma.

Él estaba molesto, sus ojos le reclamaban algo que no supo expresar con simples palabras. Regina era su madre, la mujer que lo había cuidado por tantos años, la mujer que había sabido ser una madre desde que lo tuvo entre sus brazos hasta el momento en que lo protegió de su propia hermana. Henry sabía que Regina lo amaba más que a nada o nadie, en este o en cualquier mundo, además de que era algo reciproco y eso la rubia lo sabía.

Se levanta de la cama con el corazón un poco más tranquilo y se acerca a su pequeño, se agacha y mira sus facciones, cubre un poco para que el frío no lo moleste y acaricia tenuemente su frente. Sonríe, después de tanto tiempo un poco de paz aunque sea a medias estaba en su hogar. Teme perderle… teme haberle decepcionado.

Se levanta y baja lentamente las escaleras y encuentra a otro pequeño dormido, se acerca un poco y lo mira, sonríe de nuevo y simplemente no entiende cuando su vida se tornó así. Ella encontró a su familia, encontró su hogar.

Mira al pequeño, su hermano, producto del amor verdadero, hermano del "Caballero Blanco" y protegido desde antes de su nacimiento por la "Reina Malvada". Lo mira y se enternece, se queda un buen rato admirando al pequeño, el sueño quizá no vuelva para la rubia. Después de un rato el pequeño abre sus ojos lentamente, esta adormecido y la pureza emana de sus ojos, se cristalizan y llora. En un instante la luz se enciende y David aparece con un rostro adormilado.

-¿Emma?- La nombrada le sonríe y abre paso a su padre para acercarse al pequeño. Toma en brazos a Neal y comienza a arrullarlo -¿Despertando a tu hermano?- Emma hace una cara de ofensa y cuando su padre sonríe sabe que le gusta tomarle el pelo. -¿Pesadilla?-

Emma suspira y asiente – Creí que era inmune a ellas, hace años que no tenía una- El llanto cesa lentamente y pone al pequeño en su lugar de nuevo. Con suma sutileza lo cubre un poco con una manta y deja descansar al pequeño príncipe.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Emma niega -¿Ella te preocupa no?- Mira extraña pero es porque en realidad tiene razón.

-No…- Es mentira, haber soñado con la Reina era prueba de ello, pero ahora le preocupaba algo más.- Me preocupa lastimar al chico, ayer yo no… temo decepcionarlo-

-Henry sabe tus razones, él sabe que eres la Salvadora, él confía en tu buen juicio Emma- El hombre le dedica una sonrisa. La tranquiliza por Henry pero no por Regina. –Duerme un poco, luces cansada- Hay preocupación genuina en sus palabras.

Obedeció a su padre cual niña y vuelve al piso de arriba, aunque no es atrapada por un sueño de inmediato al final puede descansar un poco. Aquel sueño tomó su tranquilidad y las dudas y curiosidades la estaban tomando. En la mañana iría a ver a Gold… ¿Regina en realidad podía robarle el corazón?

Cuando abre sus ojos asume que es tarde, el sol se cuela por la pequeña ventana. El piso esta en silencio, fue una noche fría y pesada, casi tan pesado como el crudo amanecer que le espera.

El frío se siente en todas partes, al parecer el invierno llegará entes este año. Lanza las mantas lejos y se incorpora somnolienta, las pesadillas no la atraparon de nuevo, mira a la cama a su lado pero está vacía. No se molesta en cambiar su ropa, baja aun en pijama por el desayuno.

Cuando encuentra a sus padres agotados en la cama por un mal sueño y a su hermano dormidos sus ideas colisionan. El silencio de pronto acaba con su tranquilidad, toma su chamarra y toma las llaves de su auto, va en pijama pero en realidad no importa.

No está ¿En qué momento paso? Él se esfumo, su mente teme lo peor, alguien lo tomo, no puede evitar pensar lo peor, pasa sus manos por su rostro y siente temor. Piensa en ella y cree que en realidad puede que exista una conexión. Maneja apresurada por las calles de Storybrook, donde todos miran curiosos a su sheriff y su desesperación.

Cuando pasa frente a Granny's y ve un mercedes estacionado se mal estaciona en frente de la acera. No entra, solo observa, ahí está ella pero él… no está. Maldice mientras sigue mirando y por un segundo está perdida. A pasado sólo una noche –horrible cabe mencionar- pero solo unas horas desde que ella se fue sin poder decir nada más. Lee atenta el periódico pero sus ojos están un poco rojos aun, hay dolor en sus facciones, hay pedazos rotos que la delatan pero detrás de todo se alegra de verla, porque es Regina, no es la mujer que invadió sus sueños, se siente mal por creer que tenía algo que ver con lo que paso con… Henry.

Debe decirle, ella también es su madre, debe saber que en realidad… maldita sea Henry no está y ella está observando a Regina. No puede decirle, sabe que merece saberlo pero en realidad no se siente capaz de decir una palabra.

Corre de vuelta a su auto, va a peinar la ciudad en cada centímetro, debe de encontrarlo, debe de… Gold. La magia puede encontrarlo, así que acelera a lo más que el amarillo escarabajo puede. La invaden los recuerdos mientras mal estaciona de nuevo su auto en frente de la tienda de Mr. Gold –la ventaja de ser la ley-

Pasa por la puerta de la tienda y Belle mira con extrañeza, la preocupación está en su rostro y llama a su ahora marido para que se acerque donde ellas.

-No esta maldición… se esfumo sólo… desapareció no… ayúdame a encontrarlo- No entiende las palabras pero la desesperación está en su voz.

-Señorita Swan podría ser más específica con lo que desea- Habla tranquilo y al parecer Belle si entiende que es lo que Emma desea pero no se atreve a decirlo.

-Henry- El hombre frunce las cejas como si en realidad no fuera cierto, como si fuera una broma. Su nieto no pudo desaparecer. No lo único que queda de su Baelfire y en ese instante teme perder algo más, porque sabe que no es una broma cuando vea a la rubia en pijama con la respiración agitada mientras una gota de sudor escapa de su frente.

_-¿Crees que ella vuelva a ser la Reina Malvada?- Henry le pregunta mientras Emma conduce de vuelta al apartamento-_

_-No… Regina no está dispuesta a perderte- El chico frunce el ceño, hay algo que aún le incomoda de todo el asunto pero deja el viaje sin más charla, sin nada más hasta que se bajan del auto y pregunta de nuevo. _

_-¿Mi mamá querrá una venganza en tu contra no?-En realidad duda un poco ante su respuesta, había pasado tanto, Regina no haría algo en su contra, no por un precio tan grande, no con Henry de por medio es un precio muy alto, es un precio que una madre no pagara. _

_-Ella no me hará daño- Cuando Henry sonríe le recuerda tanto a Regina. Es sarcástica y un poco torcida. Algo le molesta y al final lo dice agrio antes de entrar. _

_-Yo también creí que tú no la lastimarías nunca- El joven mira a sus ojos directamente y se marcha. El frío atraviesa su corazón, ahora entiende porque Regina luchaba tanto por Henry, porque esa sensación podía destruirte._

* * *

**Bueno este fue mi piloto de este mi nuevo proyecto. Esta es mi primera historia en la familia Once Upon A Time y es por supuesto un Swan Queen. Estoy muy feliz por realizar al fin esta publicación y estoy ansiosa por saber que es lo que piensan de ello. Continuare con ella si es de su agrado, siempre se agradeceré su opinión, un comentario constructivo siempre es bien recibido. **

**Dejen un review, hacen feliz a la autora... :D**


	2. A Tale Of A Broken Heart

****Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que amablemente me dejaron un review en el capitulo pasado, sobre todo ABlaker, es para ti, de mis escritoras favoritas, siempre inspirándome con su impecable trabajo.****

**OUAT no es de mi propiedad, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**A Tale Of A Broken Heart**

**Hace mucho tiempo…**

_-¡Rumpelstiltskin!- El grito retumbo en cada sitio de aquel oscuro bosque. -¡Rumpelstiltskin!- El grito se escuchó una vez más esta vez con una demanda en el tono de voz._

_El sonido del aire correr entre los árboles y el tenue sonido del vaivén de las olas en la orilla del mar era todo, no había más ruido. Había sido un largo viaje y el barco aun esperaba por aquel hombre de gabardina y sombrero para su retorno al reino._

_-Tienes una buena pronunciación de un nombre extraño para ser sólo un extranjero- La voz burlona y macabras hablo a su espalda. _

_Se estaba haciendo tarde pero la horrible piel de cocodrilo aun causaba terror al mirarla. El hombre hizo una mueca al verle pero no hizo comentario de ello._

_-¿Eres el oscuro?- Rumpelstiltskin sonrió y miró directo a la sombra de ese hombre. _

_-Y yo eh esperado por ti por un largo tiempo. Tienes un trato para mi ¿No es así?- El terror invadió al sombrío hombre ¿Era posible que supiera realmente que él vendría?_

_-Si- La sonrisa torcida del oscuro acompañada de esa risa burlona lo hizo dudar. Quizá no era buena idea lo que iba a hacer. _

_Había leído e investigado todo acerca de ese hombre, o por lo menos todo lo que las viejas historias decían. Una bestia, un villano, un ser macabro que sucumbió a la oscuridad, con un alma ennegrecida con el inmenso poder que concedía, adicto a los tratos, que en ocasiones traía un precio caro. Toda la magia viene con un precio._

_-Continua, no pediré mucho a cambio por lo que deseas- Era una voz plagada de misterio y oscuridad._

_-Quiero un reino y sólo necesito deshacerme de la reina- Una nube oscura entre las manos de aquel hombre mágico tomo forma en un pequeño frasco._

_-Puedes contenerla en esto, sólo debes apuntar en su dirección y quitar el tapón- Extendió su escamosa mano hacia el hombre._

_-¿Cuál es tu precio?- Tomo la botella sin tocar escama alguna y guardo el pequeño artefacto en su bolsa. Era seguro que funcionaria, era la solución perfecta._

_-Una botella vacía por una botella llena. Lanza la botella al mar y volverá a mí. No tendrás que preocuparte por ella nunca más- ¿Ese era el precio? ¿Una nueva solución?_

_-Trato hecho- La risa de Rumpelstiltskin se perdió en la oscuridad junto con el oscuro. Aquel hombre tenía lo que había buscado en su bolsa._

**Storybrook… **

Era su hora habitual para el desayuno, aunque no es lo habitual que al entrar a aquel establecimiento todas las miradas se posen sobre la mujer. Por un instante se siente en el pasado. Es como volver al momento en que la maldición acaba de romperse, todas las miradas curiosas sobre ella. Toma una mesa en una esquina y extiende su periódico tratando de restar importancia a los que miran. El abrigo que llevaba encima la protege de la fría mañana y del crudo despertar. Esa mañana hace más frio de lo normal o quizá ella siente un poco más de frío.

Comienza a leer el encabezado de la primera plana. No puede evitar sentir un poco de envidia, al parecer Rumple se salió con la suya y consiguió su final feliz, al parecer todos tienen derecho a redimirse, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad… Claro excepto la Reina Malvada.

-Buenos días- La joven saluda cortes a Regina -¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?- Sostiene una pluma y una libreta mientras mira atenta al periódico en sus manos.

-Café negro y tarta de manzana está bien- Rubí escribe y se marcha, no sin antes mirar a Regina con curiosidad, misma que todos los demás en el establecimiento tienen.

El maquillaje había cubierto la mayor parte de la mala noche pero debajo de aquel porte se esconde sólo una mujer rota.

_Avanza sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho, como si el aire escapara de pronto de sus pulmones, es como si su pecho se oprimiera y el oxígeno no fuera suficiente. Sus manos van directo a su rostro y frota tenuemente sus facciones, pasa sus dedos por el pelo. Es una pesadilla, es simplemente imposible que esté pasando de nuevo. _

_-Regina- La voz habla tranquila. Regina suelta un suspiro. Mira al cielo a un punto fijo, con la mirada completamente perdida._

_-Ahora no Swan- Hay un nudo en su garganta, siente una inevitable rabia recorriendo su cuerpo. _

_-Yo de verdad lo siente… yo no… cuando la traje de vuelta no tenía la mínima idea de quien era… yo no quise…- Por primera vez se gira para quedar frente a la rubia. La mirada de preocupación genuina en Emma no causa nada en Regina._

_-¿No quisiste? En realidad no causa diferencia alguna- La salvadora siente frustración, la conversación acaba de comenzar y esto no va por un buen camino – Aquí la villana soy yo ¿no es así? ¿A quién le importa lo demás?-_

_Emma mira a la mujer tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas -¿Qué esperas que haga?- Frunce un poco el ceño y mira directamente los ojos oscuros que la miran._

_-Tu estupidez al viajar al pasado trajo esto, lo menos es que dejes las cosas como estaban- La furia escapa entre las letras, todo lo que quiere es volver a minutos antes, sólo volver unos pocos instantes donde ella no estaba._

_-La salve de morir, implica algo más- Emma habla con cierto disgusto, es como si la mujer que habla esta noche fuera una extraña._

_-Iba a morir de cualquier manera ¿A quién le importa?- La crueldad de sus palabras deja desconcertada a la más joven, ella no puede estar hablando enserio._

_-Ella es una persona, nadie puede tomar su vida, tú no puedes sólo tomarla- La mira directo a los ojos, esperando a que algo más pase, a que niegue, a que se equivoque._

_-La mujer que hizo todo eso, era la persona que yo era, no la que soy ahora. Trabaje para construir este futuro, este que tú te acabas de llevar- La culpa con todas sus fuerzas, siente un fuerte rencor, su respiración se acelera._

_-Tú no sabes eso- Sus palabras solo causan aún más furia, aun mas odio, aún más dolor. Incluso parece una burla. Emma entiende que quizá no fue lo adecuado por decir. –Regina yo… lo siento… si hay algo que puede hacer para…-_

_-¿Ayudar? Swan cada que intentas ayudar sólo haces mi vida peor- La campanilla de la puerta suena de manera tenue indicando que alguien más quiere unirse a la conversación. La sheriff gira un instante para ver quién es, segundo en que la reina aprovecha para comenzar a alejarse._

_-Regina!- Sus labios la llaman y está dispuesta a ir detrás de ella, un brazo la detiene, que la rubia disfrute su final feliz mientras pueda._

-Aquí tienes, tarta de manzana y café negro sin azúcar ¿Deseas otra cosa?- Escapa de sus recuerdos y vuelve a la realidad.

-Gracias- Mira su plato y de pronto el hambre desaparece. Rubí se retira sin más. Prueba el café y sabe más amargo que de costumbre. Perderlo todo la está matando y en realidad se pregunta ¿Cómo puede pasar de nuevo?

-Regina- Su voz causa que cada célula de su cuerpo vibre, su corazón se detiene, sus ojos se clavan en un azul profundo, abre la boca y la cierra sin poder decir nada. -¿Puedo sentarme?- Ella asiente y el otro se acomoda enfrente de la mujer.-Esto es… tan complicado-

Regina sonríe, por lo que dice, porque él está ahí, porque que sabe a dónde va esta conversación –Es difícil porque lo que todo lo que hice me convierte en un monstruo-

El miedo en realidad no la había dejado dormir la noche anterior, la esposa de su alma gemela estaba viva, la mujer que Emma Swan había traído del pasado iba a ser una víctima más de la reina, ella iba a tomar la vida de la esposa de Robín. No entendía bien cómo funcionaban el tiempo y los viajes a través de él pero… sin ese viaje, la vida de Marian hubiera terminado por su causa, ella iba a matarla y eso era algo que Robín no podría olvidar. O por lo menos algo que ella en sus zapatos no perdonaría.

-Eso no es cierto, la mujer de la que me enamore no es un monstruo, ella es una mujer hermosa, una madre amorosa, una mujer que arriesgo su vida para salvarnos a todos. Todo lo que paso en el pasado está ahí en el pasado, al igual que yo debes dejar tu pasado donde pertenece, cambiamos los dos…- Una sonrisa rota escapo de los labios de Regina, eran palabras dulces, él es tanto y todo suena a una despedida. Él toma su mano y ella sabe quizá sea la última vez.

-Entonces todo lo que paso entre nosotros fue…- Arrebata las palabras de sus rojos labios.

-Hermosamente real- Una verdadera sonrisa aparece en su rostro y la sonrisa en el rostro de él la acompaña. Entrelazan sus dedos y por un segundo parece que nada hubiese cambiado.

Pero la sonrisa del hombre se desvanece de a poco – Pero mi esposa está viva y yo jure que estaría con ella hasta que la muerte nos separe, debo cumplir mi palabra- El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció por el dolor. -Quisiera que lo entendieras pero no podría culparte si no lo haces- Ella frunció un poco los labios y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y simplemente llorar dolía aún más de como recordaba. Él se levantó y se marchó, tomo su decisión.

Limpio discretamente sus ojos con una servilleta. Al instante rubí apareció a su lado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, la loba se sorprendió y sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Pon la tarta para llevar- No fue lo que Red esperaba pero siguió sus deseos, tomo el plato sin probar y se marchó. Regina bebió lo que quedaba de su café mientras esperaba a que volviera. La camarera volvió rápidamente a la mesa y deposito el paquete frente a ella.

-Gracias ¿Cuánto te debo?- Se levantó y se dispuso a pagar. La otra chica la detuvo.

-Hoy la casa invita- Regina miro con extrañeza a la joven. Red sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias Señorita Lucas- Tomo su paquete de la mesa y se marchó, la amabilidad en realidad no le gustaba o quizá solo no estaba acostumbrada a ella.

Camina de regreso a casa con rencor y confusión en su interior, todo su mundo se vino abajo, parecía que todo se había terminado en un instante. Todo se había desvanecido, era tarde, se había ido, había saboreado la felicidad y eso volvía todo más amargo. Culpaba a Marian, culpaba a Emma, culpaba a Hook, culpaba al mundo entero y se culpaba también a ella.

Al mirar directo a su puerta alguien esperaba sentado en las escaleras del frente, mirando directamente hacia ella. Siguió avanzando hasta estar cerca del joven, no quería decir nada porque en realidad no sabía que decir.

-Henry- Su pequeño príncipe estaba mirándola directamente a los ojos y por un instante ella se sentía bien de nuevo. _"Él es todo lo que tengo, él es mi final feliz"_ sonrió irremediablemente ante el pensamiento, los ojos se cristalizaron un poco pero eran por razones distintas.

-Mamá- Y su voz y esa simple palabra hizo que todo su mundo tuviera sentido de nuevo. El pequeño se acercó y enredo entre sus brazos a la mujer. Una necesidad invadió a Regina que no se contuvo y apretó al joven con fuerza por un rato. Él era todo.

-¿Quieres tarta de manzana?- El chico sonrió y ella también, el recuerdo era lejano, a él no le agradaban mucho las manzanas, cosas de familia. Pero el asintió solo un poco de tarta. Al abrirla había dos pedazos dentro, debía más de un gracias a la loba.

-No vas a rendirte ¿Cierto?- Regina daría cualquier cosa por dejar de luchar, las cosas quizá eran más fáciles cuando todo era poder y oscuridad pero con el ahí quizá valía la pena. Tardo demasiado en contestar al gusto del pequeño y prosiguió –Estoy aquí, no te dejare caer, te ayudare a luchar, te ayudare a creer-

Su corazón latía dentro de su pecho, ella lo amaba más que a nada, más que a nadie, él era su amor verdadero.

Después de una tarta y un chocolate caliente por el frio, se sentaron ambos en el sofá a ver una película. Regina no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que pudo compartir tiempo por Henry, después de la llegada de Emma todo había cambiado radicalmente.

Todo se había vuelto más pesado, todo se había hecho más crudo, el pasado la alcanzo en el instante en que Emma había entrado en su vida. "_Los villanos no tienen finales felices" _¿Qué tan cierto debía de ser eso? Quizá ser una villana siempre iba a dejarla con un vacío en su corazón, su destino era ese.

El chico saco el enorme libro de su mochila… _Once Upon A Time…_

-Es un buen libro ¿Eh?- El chico asintió.

-Pero no me habla de ti- Ella miro con extrañeza –Bueno no me habla de ti solo de la "Reina Malvada"- Regina sonrió ante el comentario. –La abuela me conto de todo lo que paso en Neverland, me dijo de todo lo que hiciste para salvarme, como la protegiste de mi otra abuela y de cómo salvaste al abuelo y a ella en el año perdido; además el abuelo me dijo como luchaste contra Zelena, tú estabas dispuesta a sacrificarte por todos nosotros cuando trataste de detener el cristal y renunciaste a mí para detener la maldición de Pan, has llegado tan lejos… no eres la reina malvada, ya no-

-¿Eso dice el libro?-

-La historia del libro es la de mis abuelos y de cómo consiguieron su final feliz, conseguiremos uno para ti- Río ante el comentario- Cuéntame la historia- Miro interrogante al pequeño –La tuya- Pero no era tan fácil.

Alguien golpea con fuerza y desesperación la puerta. El sonido retumba por toda la casa, llega a los oídos de madre e hijo mientras Henry escucha con atención lo último que su madre dice.

-Yo voy- El pequeño se levanta cansado del sofá. Regina suspira, la peor parte de la historia está por llegar, aquí comienza la historia de la Reina Malvada y quizá el no perdone escuchar más de lo que cuenta el libro.

Camina por el vestíbulo y no mira por la mirilla de la puerta, sólo abre.

-Henry- Fue un suspiro. La mujer se abalanzo en contra del joven en un abrazo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?- Realmente el pequeño no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Desapareciste- El joven no entiende a que se refiere –Esta mañana sólo no estabas, no dijiste nada tú… sólo no de nuevo ¿Ok?- El joven por fin comprendió al ver como el nerviosismo de la rubia reflejado en su rostro.

-No lo pensé, perdón, estuve aquí todo el día- Los tacones comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al lugar, la otra mujer apareció y observo la pequeña escena sin decir nada.

-Esta…- La rubio levanto la vista y encontró una mirada -bien- Al encontrarse la morena desvió la vista y volvió por donde vino. Había que esperar un poco… un poco – Cuida de ella chico ¿ok?-

-¿Algo paso no es así?- No era ingenuo.

-Alguien congelo la carretera-

* * *

**¿Qué tan mal estuvo? ¿Que tan bien? ¿Vale la pena continuar? Déjenme saber en un review, vamos son gratis.**

**Espero leerlos pronto.**


	3. Not A Fake Dream

**Lamento mucho la larga espera, una disculpa no justifica mi tardanza. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Once Upon A Time no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**3\. Not A Fake Dream**

-Idearemos un plan para encontrarlo, será nuestra operación secreta, encontraremos al autor de este libro y haremos un final feliz, para los dos. Para ti- La mujer sonrió con dulzura, lo arropo y deposito un beso en su frente. Se marcho de su cuarto. El mismo cuarto que había estado vacio por tanto tiempo y que ahora Henry ocupaba por gusto. Hacía tres días que el chico comenzaba a vivir de nuevo con ella y no parecía tener intenciones de irse y por supuesto Regina no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir.

Hacía cuatro días que ella se recostaba sola en la habitación y que maldecía con rabia por sentirse tan débil. Tres días desde que su hijo estaba con ella. Dos días en el que escuchaba un mal consejo en su mente que llamaba con furia. Un día desde que decidió tomarlo.

Esa noche espero a que Henry se durmiera para tomar su abrigo negro y caminar hasta el hospital de la ciudad. En medio de la oscuridad escuchaba esa voz que la llamaba, no era su voz, estaba segura pero era tan embriagante y tentadora. Tenía sabor a magia oscura. _–Él puede ayudarte a tenerlo, sólo una maldición más y ella se irá-_

Henry estaba tratando de ayudar y no quería decepcionarlo pero quizá Sídney podía ser de ayuda. Así que bajó por las olvidadas escaleras del hospital hasta llegar a su celda. En medio de la oscuridad de la fría prisión una silueta descuidada comenzaba a moverse al sentir la presencia de alguien más.

-Mi reina…- Sus ojos lagañosos miraron con dificultad la luz que atravesaba la puerta. Luz que no había visto en un largo tiempo-¿En qué puedo servirle?-

-Destruiremos lo que se interponga en mi final feliz- Una sonrisa macabra apareció en los labios de la mujer y un rayo de esperanza en los ojos del hombre que anhelaba un poco de libertad**.**

* * *

-Estas evitándome de nuevo sabes- La voz atravesó sus oídos y de inmediato supo de quien se trataba, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de voltear. El hombre miraba atento cada facción en su rostro.

-No te evito, trabajo en un caso, necesito encontrar al culpable de que mi auto casi chocara contra un poste- La tarde que estaba buscando a Henry su escarabajo había derrapado sobre hielo.

-Entonces te ayudare- Su sonrisa típica apareció de nuevo y Emma rodó los ojos de manera divertida. La mujer siguió inspeccionando el rastro de nieve hasta el bosque. –Así no podrás evitarme-

-Killian yo no…- Un suspiro escapo de sus labios pero no lo miro, siguió avanzando tras el rastro –No te evito sólo que es… complicado- Hook tomó el brazo de la rubia y la obligo a detenerse.

-Siempre es así- En medio de los arboles comenzó a escucharse las ramas rompiéndose. Mientras el sonido se comenzaba a alejar dando un punto a la conversación comenzaron a seguir el ruido del desastre. – ¿Es por Henry?-

El sonido se alejó por un instante de su mente, se detuvo y miró al pirata por un segundo. –Lo decepcione y… él tiene razón, lo arruine.-

-Bueno tú sigues siendo su heroína, la que vino a rescatarlo de la maldición de la reina malvada- Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pirata pero al ver el modo en que la rubia lo observaba la borró de inmediato. – ¿Has hablado con ella?- Comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo en medio del ruido y del bosque.

-No, ella debe de querer destruirme aunque sea la última cosa que haga- Una sonrisa amarga se formó por el recuerdo. Habían avanzado tanto, tropiezos y golpes; peleas y sonrisas furtivas, pero ahora todo se resumía al hecho de que había robado su final feliz. Después de todo lo que habían enfrentado parecía que podían llevar una relación cordial con la madre de su hijo pero ahora estaban donde había empezado.

El ruido de pronto se detuvo y ambos hicieron lo mismo. Avanzaron un poco más y vieron los arboles destrozados por algo de proporciones gigantes.

Un sonido monstruoso acompañado de un aliento helado los hizo caer de frente. Al girar un monstruo helado estaba frente a ellos. Una flecha se incrusto en la pierna del monstruo, dándoles suficiente tiempo para levantarse y acercarse al salvador del momento.

-Puedo intentar distraerlo mientras tú lo derrites- La confianza que tenía Robín en ella era algo que ni siquiera la rubia podía entender.

-¿Derretirlo? Con… ¿Fuego?- Hook, Robín y Marian vieron a la salvadora como si de pronto ella hubiera perdido la razón.

-Magia- Hook sentencio. Emma asintió con la cabeza y se colocó en una posición alejada del resto. Otra flecha fue disparada por Robín y el monstruo comenzó a acercarse al trio que estaba en frente. Una enorme luz golpeo al gran monstruo de lleno, lo hizo tambalearse y se desplomo sin remedio. Había funcionado.

Poderosas estacas de hielo salieron de la espalda de aquel enemigo, lanzó sólo las suficientes para atrapar a Emma en contra de un árbol, atravesando su ropa mientras el frio hielo rozaba su piel.

-¡Emma!- El pirata no pudo evitar la desesperación, el monstruo giro y acertó un buen golpe que mando a volar por los aires a Hook. Robín se interpuso entre él y Marian, el hombre se golpeó contra un árbol al ser lanzado.

-¡Corre!- Emma grito por la impotencia. El monstruo se acercó de a poco a una indefensa Marian que apuntaba con una flecha, dicha arma fue lanzada justo en la frente de aquel muñeco de nieve, se incrusto y no dudo en rugir lanzando pequeños sedimentos de hielo que desplomaron a la mujer en el suelo.

En un instante todo aquel monstruo se transformó en un simple e inofensivo charco de agua mientras una luz roja brillaba en manos de Regina. La ingenuidad en los ojos de Marian apuntaba directamente a los marrones de su salvadora.

-Yo… Creo que me equivoque al juzgarte… Gracias- Marian bajo la mirada al terminar de hablar y Regina simplemente asintió sinceramente.

-Regina- La voz de la rubia la hizo voltear por un segundo a verla, al encontrar sus ojos simplemente una nube la hizo desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-¿Estas bien?- Un pirata preocupado se acercó a donde la rubia seguía atascada.

-Si yo… sólo ayúdame a romper este hielo-

* * *

-¿No quieres matarla?- El espejo le preguntó confundido.

-No, quiero que me ayudes en algo más- Tomó el libro entre sus manos y se lo mostro a Sídney -Vamos a cambiar lo que hay escrito en este libro y para ello tenemos que encontrar al autor-

-¿Quiere cambiar lo que está escrito su majestad?-

-No, quiero cambiar lo que va a escribirse, el final, mi final feliz- Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Regina – Esta historia me hace ver como la villana, todo el peso del heroísmo hace que siempre salga perdiendo y vamos a cambiar eso-

La manija de la puerta giro sin ningún efecto, después una voz llamo al otro lado de la puerta. El rostro en el espejo se desvaneció de inmediato.

-Regina sé que estas adentro puedo ver la luz desde afuera, yo… sé que no estas de humor para mis disculpas pero quiero decirte que no tienes por qué pensar que no puedes ser feliz… tienes que creer que puedes porque… tú mereces ese final más que nadie.- Regina caminó hasta la puerta y recargo su frente contra esta, del otro lado el ruido de su voz se había detenido pero aún podía sentir la presencia de la rubia. Los minutos pasaron y pronto formo una hora, una hora en la que ninguna de las dos se movió. –Y yo voy a dártelo, Henry me trajo a este lugar para eso- Si las palabras de Emma no hubieran estado taladrando todo el tiempo la mente de Regina inevitablemente hubiera perdido el hilo de la conversación, pero ahí estaba ella prometiéndole algo que en realidad sabia eran sólo palabras al viento.

Al fin se había ido esa presencia. Se acercó al espejo una vez más pero esta vez no llamo a su asistente, simplemente se miró fijamente, las lágrimas habían marcado su camino y aun una resbalaba por su mejilla. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar pero cada vez que la rubia estaba cerca sentía una ira incontrolable. Nunca pensó que la historia con Snow se repetiría, nunca pensó que en realidad ella sería la que tomara su felicidad.

* * *

Emma tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente en una mesa apartada mientras llena el informe de lo que paso esa tarde, concentrada en sus papeles no sintió la presencia que se sentaba frente a ella hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento- La rubia miró aturdida hasta que se encontró con la pequeña voz y con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas.

-Henry- Ella había decidido darle su espacio, después de todo sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

-No debí hablarte así hace unos días, estaba molesto porque creí que iba a perder a mi mamá, creí que se sumergiría en la oscuridad, que iba a ser la reina de nuevo y dejaría de ser ella. No es tu culpa- Emma le sonrió a su hijo.

-Temí haberte decepcionado a ti también- Tomo su pequeña mano y sonrió.

-Sabe que no es tu culpa- Negó tenuemente con la cabeza, sabía que no podía ser cien por ciento cierto, Regina culpaba a alguien de aquello… a ella.

-¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?-

-Mamá me espera para la cena- Sonrió y sin más el pequeño se fue.

Quizá ella no había intentado lo suficiente, ni siquiera habías conseguido una sola palabra por parte de Regina. Podía seguir intentando hasta que ella se hartara y terminara aunque seas mirándola para gritarle. Había pasado una hora afuera de su puerta sin saber que decir o que hacer, sabía que Regina estaba adentro y presentía que había escuchado cada palabra de aquella promesa que iba a cumplir costara lo que costara.

Al terminar de llenar el informe se dirigió a casa de sus padres, David había ayudado a Hook a liberarla de las estacas de hielo y Mary Margaret estaba tan preocupada que había treinta llamadas perdidas en su teléfono. Al llegar los brazos de Snow atraparon su cuerpo.

-Emma me alegra tanto que estés bien- En toda su vida nunca había tenido nadie a quien rendirle cuentas pero tampoco tenía nadie que se preocupara por ella, se sentía bien tener a alguien que la esperara en casa.

-Estoy bien sólo problemas con nieve- Sonrieron ambas y hablaron sobre lo ocurrido hasta la llegada de David. Después de pasarse parte de la noche hablando de historias del pasado en el bosque encantado ya entrada la noche se recostaron para caer en brazos de Morfeo. Snow y Charming fueron los primeros en caer pero la rubia sólo se recostó mirando al techo. Desde el día en que había vuelto del pasado la misma pesadilla venía a acecharla, ella ya era una persona grande pero la sensación de morir cada noche a manos de la reina malvada no era algo que disfrutara.

Mientras simplemente deseaba no dormir pensaba en que quizá las pesadillas se debían debido a algo que pocas veces había sentido… culpa. No era que se arrepentía de cosas como salvar la vida de Marian pero haber tomado la felicidad de Regina… ella daría lo que fuera porque hubiera podido salvar esa vida y poder dejar ser feliz a la madre de su hijo.

En medio de todos esos pensamientos, la oscuridad de la misma pesadilla la atrapo entre sus garras y como cada noche el sudor frio recorría su frente al despertar de ella. Su boca estaba seca y tenía un dolor mental que casi se sentía físico. Cinco en punto de la mañana como cada día, froto sus ojos y tomó un vaso de agua mientras frotaba sus ojos e intentaba despabilarse. Hoy iría a ver a Gold, esto no podía seguir así, algo le decía que había algo escondido en ese sueño.

-De nuevo sin poder dormir- David sonrió mientras podía un poco de café.

-Es muy temprano para estar despierto sabes-

-Tu hermano durmió tranquilamente pero creo que me acostumbre a dormir poco- Coloco dos tazas y comenzó poner un poco de azúcar en una de ellas. – ¿Me dirás de que va tu pesadilla?-

Soltó un suspiro y quiso dejar ir todo de una vez –Regina, bueno no ella sino la reina arrancando mi corazón pero es tan… real que duele- Froto lentamente sus hombros para tranquilizar a su hija.

-Es culpa- Se giró para ver directamente a su padre. – ¿Recuerdas lo que pasaba con tu madre después de lo que paso con Cora?- Ella asintió con la cabeza –Ella se sentía tan culpable que no dormía, no comía y no se levantaba de la cama, porque se sentía tan culpable de lo que había hecho, ella lo hizo porque pensó que era lo mejor, causo un dolor inmenso en Regina pero no sé qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiese conseguido el poder del oscuro. Tu salvaste una vida Emma nunca te arrepientas de ello-

-Gracias papá- Sus palabras llenaron el corazón del hombre – Quiero ir a ver a Gold para que me dé algo para apaciguar mi pena ¿Podrías…-

-Iré contigo en cuanto habrá la tienda- El hombre abrazo a su pequeña y ambos se sintieron en casa.

* * *

-Señorita Swan, se le está haciendo costumbre pasarse por mi tienda- El tono perspicaz del hechicero no se hizo esperar. Los Charming habían decidido venir un poco más tarde a la tienda de Gold debido a la necesidad de atender una emergencia.

-Quería que me ayudaras con un poco de magia- Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rumple.

-Creí que la que te ayudaba era Regina- Y ahí estaba él presionando la herida. – Pero bueno ¿quién te ha robado el sueño?- Sus ojos la miraron con desconfianza – No te alteres, esas ojeras me dan la razón, tienes una pesadilla todo el tiempo ¿cierto?- La rubia asintió – ¿Crees que es un presagio?- Padre e hija se quedaron sin palabras.

-¿Puedes sacar mi corazón?- Ante tal pregunta el interés del hombre aumento. Emma había sido tan directa como siempre.

-Puedo intentarlo- Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus labios. Toda esa magia en sus manos, podría incluso llenar cierto sombrero con tal poder.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta llamo la atención de todos, Henry y Regina habían llegado puntuales para no encontrar a nadie en la tienda.

-Emma, Abuelo y… ¿Abuelo? - A ninguno le pareció ponerse al mismo nivel pero lo dejaron pasar por un segundo.

-Henry que agradable sorpresa ¿Necesitan algo?- El oscuro pregunto.

-De hecho… Henry me dijo que podía trabajar contigo por las tarde así que vine a traerlo para su primer día- Regina fue la que contesto mientras sólo miraba a Rumple y trataba de ignorar a todos los demás.

-¿Henry podrías ayudarme barriendo un poco la parte de atrás de la tienda por favor?- El chico asintió.

-Pasare por ti más tarde ¿Esta bien?- Asintió de nuevo, se acercó a Emma que revolvió un poco su cabello y se marchó junto con una peculiar escoba.

Regina estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero el oscuro quería algo más.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con algo querida?- Regina se detuvo y lo miro con extrañeza –Sacare el corazón de la señorita Swan ¿podrías crear un escudo de seguridad mientras lo hago?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que debería hacerlo?-

-Que quieres ayudar a un amigo- Palabras dichas como favor con favor. ¿Sacar el corazón de Emma? Por primera vez en su estadía poso sus ojos en la rubia que la estaba mirando desde el instante en que había entrado, después miro a David y dejo su mirada sobre él ¿Su padre consentía aquello? Qué clase de idiota permite que alguien como Gold se acerque a su hija.

-Por favor Regina- Esta vez fue David el que suplico. Emma simplemente no dijo nada. Sería un muy interesante experimento para ver después de todo.

-Hazlo rápido quieres- Accedió sin más y se colocó a un lado de Rumple, le pidió a David que se alejara un poco y una luz roja creo un cubo que encerró a los tres dentro.

-¿Lista señorita Swan?- Emma sentía un vacío en el estómago, no sabía si era porque estaba encerrada, porque sacarían su corazón o porque Regina estaba ahí. Asintió lentamente y todo paso tan rápido que ni ella lo entendió.

Regina estaba ayudando al oscuro a levantarse y David se acercaba a Emma para comprobar su estado. La luz cegadora que había salido de su pecho había lanzado a Rumple por los aires, detenido por el campo mágico, se levantó con un poco de dificultad y después de sacudirse un poco el traje recobro la compostura.

-Interesante… ¿Quieres intentarlo Regina?- La mujer rodo los ojos y salió rápidamente del lugar.

-Necesito hablar con ella- David asintió y Emma corrió tas la reina. -Regina espera- La mujer abría su auto y Emma colocó su mano en la puerta cerrándola. Unos ojos llenos de furia la miraron.

-Aléjate si no quieres que tome la recomendación de Gold, así que si me disculpa- Se dispuso a abrir de nuevo la puerta pero esta vez Emma la tomó por el brazo obligando a girarse.

-Si es lo que necesito para que puedas por lo menos mirarme hazlo- Una sonrisa oscura apareció en los labios de la morena. Coloco su mano sobre el pecho de la rubia y una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-Si saco tu maldito corazón del pecho no podré contenerme- La respiración de Regina era acelerada, Emma podía sentirlo estaba tan llena de oscuridad. Un sólido empujón alejo a la rubia del auto y sin más se marchó del lugar dejando a una salvadora aturdida por sus palabras.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer. Un review me haría sumamente feliz, son gratis y ayudan a mi creatividad. Gracias una vez más, nos leemos pronto ;)**


	4. Not too cold

**Tarde una eternidad y no hay una sola justificación pero bueno a partir de ahora tratare de publicar una vez a la semana. Disfruten mucho gracias por su tiempo para leer.**

**OUAT ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

Simplemente continuo en su mente, estaba ahí cada noche, latente y realista, como si lo pudiera sentir en la piel, ardiendo y quemando.

"-Si saco tu maldito corazón del pecho no podré contenerme-"Pasaba una y otra vez lo mismo por su cabeza acompañada de esa mirada fría, con esa actitud regia, con el espíritu destrozado mientras se refugiaba de nuevo entre la oscuridad de sus muros.

El cansancio le estaba pasando factura, pero la falta de misericordia de su mente con aquellos pensamientos le hacía que simplemente la idea de dormir fuera repulsiva.

Desde aquel día Emma había tratado de dejar de lado el asunto de Regina, dejarla pensar un poco, lo último que quería era hostigarla. Mantenía su mente ocupada con todo el hielo que de pronto había aparecido en Storybrooke. Había rastros de nieve por todo el bosque, el monstruo había sido abatido por Regina y a pesar de ello la nieve seguía surgiendo de alguna parte, como por arte de magia.

...

-¿Te gusta el vestido?- Miraba con detenimiento el collar en sus manos, era perfecto para aquel vestido, después de todo lo que su hermana había tenido que pasar sola, ella merecía esto, ella merecía su final feliz al lado del hombre que amaba. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro al verla salir con aquel vestido, era hermosa.

-Es perfecto- Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y la mayor de las hermanas negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse y colocarse tras de la futura novia.

-Sólo un pequeño detalle más y será perfecto- Con delicadeza coloco el collar y lo abrocho, el espejo frente a ellas dejo ver la dulce y tierna escena familiar. –Era de mamá, estoy segura de que ella querría que lo llevaras-

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, después de todo lo que ocurrió con Hans y yo casi… casi te pierdo Elsa- La más joven bajo la mirada un segundo, las manos frías de su hermana levantaron su rostro para encontrar una lagrima rodar por su mejilla.

-Tú me salvaste y ahora estamos juntas, eso es todo lo que necesito, ahora somos una familia y yo no iré a ninguna parte- El cálido abrazo no se hizo esperar –Ahora ve y cámbiate aún tenemos más detalles que arreglar para tu boda-

Elsa rebuscaba en la vieja bodega de sus padres, al dar con aquella vieja libreta de su madre y descubrir su contenido cada pedazo de su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse, ella era la única culpable de la partida de sus padres, de su muerte y de la larga soledad que había sufrido su hermana.

-¿Algo malo cierto?- La reina negó pero fue arrebatada de sus manos aquella libreta. –No es de ella, no puede ser ella no…-

-Me veían como a un monstruo- Una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios –Querían arrebatarme mi poder porque era una amenaza-

-Hey- La mano de la princesa se posó sobre el hombro de su hermana –Yo conseguiré respuestas, te lo prometo-

...

-El muro rodea toda la ciudad, nadie entra y nadie sale amor- El pirata aparecía de la nada mientras padre e hija miraban la nueva amenaza de la ciudad. Un enorme muro de hielo marcaba el límite del pueblo, demasiado alto para tratar de escapar.

-Llamaré a Snow para que realicemos una reunión para discutir qué hacer con el muro- David comenzaba a marcar el numero ante la mirada incrédula de su hija.

-¿Van a hacer una reunión para esto? Hay un muro gigante que… ¿Por qué estas llamando a mi madre?- La interrogante de pronto aparto cualquier otra idea de su mente.

-Bueno ella es la alcaldesa y tenemos que decidir que vamos a hacer con el…-

-¿Qué pasó con Regina?- Un enorme pedazo de hielo se desprendió de una parte del muro dejando ver a una mujer que salía de entre la nieve. David y Hook se colocaron en frente pero pocos segundos después Emma avanzo un poco.

-Sé que tienen a mi hermana y este muro se quedara en su lugar hasta que la traigan ante mí- Su voz se escuchaba un poco dudosa pero trataba de dar autoridad. Su cabello era de un rubio blanquecino, no era más que una joven con un vestido azul en medio de aquel desastre, alguien con su aspecto solo era un alma desesperada.

-Oye, nosotros podemos ayudarte con ese asunto de tu hermana pero primero debemos tranquilizarnos ¿bien? No queremos que nadie salga herido- Emma comenzó a avanzar de a poco seguido de los dos hombres.

-Amor, no sé si sea seguro que nos acerquemos- Su mano se aferró a la chamarra de la rubia. Miró al pirata a los ojos y después a su padre.

-Él tiene razón Emma, debemos planear antes de hacer algo, no conocemos a esta chica y por lo que podemos ver tiene bastante poder- La salvadora tomo un respiro y se detuvo antes de llegar al muro. Un alma desesperada con demasiado poder dentro.

-Déjenme hablar con ella quizá pueda hacerla entrar en razón- Al ver la respuesta negativa de David venir se adelantó –Sólo confíen en mi ¿bien?-

El frío penetra en sus huesos mientras se acerca al muro, es una preciosa estructura de hielo, algo que no se ve todos los días. E

-No te acerques demasiado o tendré que congelarte- La voz de la mujer de hielo habla enserio esta vez, no hay duda en lo que acaba de decir -Quieren que derrita el muro, trae a mi hermana-

-Hey si… bueno yo no estoy muy segura de si ella está aquí veras han pasado muchas cosas… maldiciones y todo eso pero creo que si hablamos de ello podríamos arreglar esto y…-

-Ella está aquí, su collar estaba en una de las tiendas de la ciudad así que hagan lo que digo o congelare toda la ciudad y a todos los que están en ella- Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, ella no mentía Emma lo sabía, aquella chica estaba asustada y quería a su hermana sin importar el costo.

-Déjanos ayudarte entonces, no queremos hacerte daño ni mucho…-

-¡Emma!- Ambos hombres comenzaron a acercarse al muro y la amenaza que buscaban surtió efecto la joven, ella sintió aquella amenaza. El hielo comenzó a caer por todas partes y en pocos segundo estacas subían a una altura enorme y hielo se desquebrajaba del techo quedando una gruesa capa escarchada donde antes las dos mujeres hablaban.

-¡Emma!- Esta vez el pirata grito su nombre, después del fuerte impacto corrió hasta el muro y comenzó a rascar con su garfio con desesperación.

Dentro todo se veía más oscuro y más frío, un fuerte dolor de cabeza invadió a Emma una pequeña gota de sangre resbalo por su frente, toco ligeramente el corte y una mueca de dolor se filtró en su rostro.

-No lo controlas ¿cierto? No mentías al decir que congelarías todo, porque puedes hacerlo pero no puedes controlar todo ese poder- Elsa aparto la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

-Mi hermana ella… me ayuda a controlar todo este poder así que si la traen podre descongelar todo-

La siempre fiel chamarra de la sheriff de pronto no parecía suficiente, el frío estaba tomando control de su cuerpo. Trataba de recordar un poco de lo que Regina le había dicho en Neverland, debía sentir la magia para calentarse sólo un poco. La sensación fría no dejaba que su mente pensara en nada, que no sintiera nada.

-¿No tienes frío? Es decir estamos como a menos veinte grados y tú usas un vestido- Una risa dolorosa escapo de los labios de la salvadora.

-No es algo que me moleste-

-Bueno yo creo que me sentare un segundo- La reina miro a su prisionera sentarse de pronto, comenzó a acercarse lentamente y poso su mano sobre su frente, ella estaba atrapada en un congelador por su culpa, esa joven sólo trataba de que nadie saliera herido incluso si eso significaba sacrificar su bienestar. –No creo ser de mucha ayuda aquí pero si me sacas de aquí yo…-

-No puedo hacerlo… mi magia no… lo siento- La temperatura de Emma disminuía lentamente pero de manera constante, de a poco el frio traspasaba su piel. Pego sus rodillas a su pecho para tener un poco de calor.

-Bueno no te culpo yo tampoco puedo hacer mucho- La interrogante apareció en el rostro de Elsa. –Mi magia no funciona muy bien, no soy muy buena controlándola, una pocas lecciones de principiantes- Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesar de a poco.

-Hey no debes dormirte o… Háblame ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quiénes son los que están afuera?- Emma siguió hablando de ella, de las aventuras en el pequeño mundo de Storybrooke, además escuchaba la historia de Elsa aunque poco a poco se ponía más cómoda, con cada segundo más cansada y con más sueño. Un sueño que necesitaba, sólo un poco, sólo dormir un instante y cerrar los ojos un segundo sin pensar en ella y en su corazón. –Emma no te duermas en cuanto Anna llegue vamos a salir de aquí y…-

-Ella no vendrá Elsa, perdóname pero ella no está aquí… el collar debajo de la nieve debe venir de un trato de Gold, ellos buscaran por todo el pueblo pero… lo siento- Una pequeña lagrima escapo de los ojos azules de la reina de Arendelle y los ojos de Emma se cerraron.

...

-Tenemos que nombrar esta operación secreta, así tendremos un nombre clave y nadie sospechara de la búsqueda del autor- El chico devoraba una dona cubierta de chocolate con sumo entusiasmo, una cocoa caliente con canela hacia que el desayuno ciertamente delicioso aunque poco saludable ante los ojos de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Mangosta- Los ojos del muchacho dejaron la dona y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

–Es perfecto. Estoy estudiando detalladamente el libro para ver si encuentro algo que nos ayude aun no encuentro algo pero sigo buscando- La mano de la morena se posó sobre la del hombrecito y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-Eh estado investigando y bueno el autor parece tener relación con un mago muy poderoso pero no…-

-¡Regina!- El grito del hombre resonó en el lugar mientras que sus ojos miraban por todas partes con desesperación hasta que se cruzaron con los marrones de la mujer –Ven conmigo, Emma está encerrada detrás de un muro de hielo y necesito que…-

-¿Emma está bien?- La preocupación en los ojos de Henry hizo que la preocupación de Regina brotara.

-En el trayecto les explico- El pequeño salto de su asiento y dejo la media dona en la mesa corriendo a la patrulla de sheriff. Regina no se movió por un instante a pesar de la penetrante mirada del príncipe. –Regina yo sé que lo que pasó con Emma no…-

-Cállate quieres, dime qué es lo que paso- Después de una muy breve explicación la bocina de la patrulla del sheriff resonó estruendosamente. –Llévate a Henry contigo y consigue mantas para ella, yo iré a la línea pero cuando llegues no dejes que Henry se acerque hasta que yo vaya por él-

Una parte de él quería gritarle a la mujer que era su hija y debía estar ahí pero otra le decía que debía escucharle, se lo pensó por sólo un instante y después asintió y se marchó.

La mujer se dirigió a la línea de la ciudad a toda prisa, había escuchado hablar de una magia fría en tiempos antiguos pero nunca había visto sus efectos. Un corazón frio podía acabar con una vida, trataba de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, ella esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde o Henry no se lo perdonaría y claramente ella misma tampoco.

La gran estructura se veía desde lejos. Al llegar al lugar observo al pirata y a los enanos usando los picos tratando de romper la barrera sin ningún éxito, la desesperación en los ojos del pirata encontró a los de Regina en un instante.

-¿Puedes deshacerlo?- El frío garfio rozó la piel de la morena que lo empujo un poco después del contacto.

-Aléjense del muro- Todos se miraron pero ninguno se movió. Era imposible creer que después de tanto aún hubiera gente desconfiada, la mayoría de los del pueblo ya estaban aceptando a la ex reina pero algo en ese enano ebrio –¡Largo, ahora!- Su voz se elevó de modo que pronto todos estaban fuera del lugar.

Cerró los ojos y mientras sentía como el calor subía por todo su cuerpo y una enorme bola de fuego salió de entre sus manos para impactarse con aquel lugar causando una grieta de buen tamaño que se cerró lentamente de nuevo.

-¡No está funcionando!- El pirata gruño con frustración.

-¡No soy ciega idiota!- Todos miraron a la reina y su desesperación tomar control y dejando sin palabras a Hook.

Los tacones de la mujer resonaron sobre la nieve mientras la distancia con el muro se hizo mínima, era sumamente arriesgado lo que pensaba hacer pero no veía muchas opciones, desde adentro quizá podría ser más fácil pero primero necesitaba entrar.

Escucho como la patrulla llegaba cerca del lugar y como su hijo trataba de acercarse mientras David lo sostenía entre sus brazos y Snow miraba con preocupación. Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Regina y un calor abrumador invadió su cuerpo.

Coloco sus manos en el hielo y poco a poco el agua resbalo entre sus dedos, poco a poco avanzaba entre la gruesa pared, escucho como se cerraba tras de ella mientras aun no podía mirar dentro y escucho la voz de Killian detrás gritando con desesperación mientras golpeaba el lugar por donde había entrado. Después de unos pasos la luz comenzó a aparecer y se encontró de frente con una escena que no dejaba lugar a la esperanza.

Pocas veces había sentido tanto frio en su vida, pero no era causado por la baja temperatura sino al ver a aquella mujer rubia en el suelo con la piel transparente.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- La orden sorprendió a la mujer que estaba sentada acariciando la melena rubia de Emma. Elsa se levantó y miro amenazante a Regina.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¡No me escuchaste! ¡Aléjate!- Después de unas desafiantes miradas entre ambas los ánimos se calmaron un poco y Elsa decidió alejarse un poco de la mujer tendida en el suelo. Regina aprovecho el movimiento y avanzo hacia la rubia, estaba completamente fría y apenas respiraba -¿Cuánto tiene que se durmió?-

-Unos minutos-

-Derriba el muro, puedo calentarla pero necesitamos sacarla de aquí-

-No puedo… controlarlo… yo no… lo siento- Aquella mujer le recordaba su etapa de aprendiz con Rumple y pronto escucho las palabras que decía en su mente, pedazo de idiota presumido, gritarle despertaba sus habilidades más oscuras y él lo sabía. La magia de esa chiquilla era blanca podía sentirlo así que gritar no funcionaría esta vez.

-Puedes, la magia es lo que sientes, deséalo con todas tus fuerzas, acéptalo y fija un objetivo, sentirás la luz atravesando tu cuerpo y después podrás hacerlo-

La mujer supo entonces quien era la morena, Emma le había hablado un poco de las lecciones que había tomado con ella, Regina la otra madre de su hijo. Asintió levemente y se dirigió al muro, trataba de escuchar las palabras de Regina en su mente y movía sus manos una y otra vez pero sin ningún efecto.

-No puedo…-

-No te rindas tan rápido-

Se sentó en el frío hielo y recargo la cabeza de Emma en su pecho, la aprisiono con su cuerpo, abrió un poco su chaqueta y metió su mano delicadamente hasta situarse sobre su corazón. Ahí estaba esa corriente, chispeante y llena de energía, la misma sensación que tuvo cuando amenazo a la rubia. Le robó el aliento por un segundo, aquella mujer que había tomado su final feliz estaba entre sus brazos. Ahí estaba ese latido suave y pequeño. Las gélidas palabras que Regina había mencionado en el pasado ahora se escuchaban tan vacías.

Regina estaba rota desde lo más profundo, su nueva familia se había desmoronado ante sus ojos con la llegada de la mujer de Robín. La rubia la había traído y no podía evitar que la furia ante la sheriff tomara control de sus acciones. Arrancar su corazón se sentirá tan liberador, eran deseos de una reina enterrada en su interior que quería renacer.

En ese lugar mirando lo frágil que era la salvadora, lo fácil que sería sucumbir ante los malos hábitos, escuchando una respiración débil que buscaba aferrarse a la vida… ella no pensaba en oscuridad. La muerte de la reina malvada la había llevado con su hijo, con su hermoso final feliz y no lo perdería también, aquella rubia no se lo quitaría también.

-Si te mueres idiota te matare de nuevo- La ex alcaldesa susurro cerca de su oído de manera cálida. Comenzó a desprender calor de su cuerpo y poco a poco la temperatura de Emma subía pero no despertaba. Su frente se pegó al rubio cabello y aspiro el dulce aroma. Esa idiota con madera de salvadora tenía que despertar, el frío se podía haber filtrado hasta sus huesos pero su corazón aún estaba cálido. Estaba viva pero dormida en un sueño muy pesado y cansado.

-Es imposible- Las palabras de Elsa la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Ella morirá si no lo haces. Concéntrate, mira fijo, siente el frío subir por tus huesos y derrítelo. Sentirás el calor que sube, que arde y te quema hasta que…- Sus palabras murieron en sus labios por el tacto, una palma fría cubría la que tenía sobre el corazón de Emma y apretaba delicadamente. El aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo escapo de sus labios.

-Re… gina- Era un susurro apenas audible y su corazón se estremeció.

El hielo salió disparado por todos lados, la luz penetro por el enorme agujero que había y un pirata al borde de la desesperación entro como torbellino en contra de las dos figuras en el suelo.

La arrebato de sus brazos de manera desesperada y recelosa. El agarre de sus manos se rompió con un ligero tirón de fuerza por parte de la rubia que aún se aferraba un poco. La saco a toda prisa del lugar y desapareció dejando a las dos mujeres en el frío lugar. Una mano apareció ante la morena, un gesto amable por parte que la reina del hielo.

-Gracias- Fueron palabras sinceras de Elsa mientras ayudaba a que se levantará. Sacudió los restos que se había impregnado en sus ropas, al salir no había rastro de Emma, Hook o los dos idiotas, sólo los enanos y Henry esperaban afuera.

-La salvaste- Un pequeño dulce remolino chocó contra Regina. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¿Quieres ir a verla?- El pequeño asintió con entusiasmo y corrió al auto. El muro seguía en su lugar, entonces recordó a la mujer que estaba siendo rodeada por los enanos. Sus tacones resonaron mientras se colocaba al lado de la rubia. Una mirada dura dejo sin palabras a los hombres que simplemente tomaron sus armas y siguieron su camino. –Bueno supongo que también quieres ver a la señorita Swan así que… ¿Quieres que te lleve?-

...

-Es una carroza tan extraña- La sonrisa de Henry al tratar de explicarle a Elsa muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo le causaba gracia a su madre. Elsa se veía confundida y contrariada, era un mundo nuevo y mientras también compartía información vaga del mundo de donde venía, Regina sólo acumulaba dudas de aquel personaje.

Al aparcar el más joven bajo corriendo seguido de Elsa que aún se veía contrariada por la información.

-Si necesitas algo puedes… ¿Llamar? O algo así Henry te ayuda con eso-

-¿No te quedas?-

-¿Puedes decirle a Henry que marque cuando pueda?-

-¿Segura que no quieres pasar?-

-Sólo dile a Henry por favor-

Se marchó sin más, una noche a solas le ayudaría a pensar, una espina llamada Emma Swan estaba atravesada en su mente, recordaba lo que había hecho y ella no sabía bien como perdonar , no sabía en realidad si quería perdonarla, no sabía tantas cosas y no sabía la razón por la que esa voz seguía en su cabeza.

_Es tuyo, tómalo, arráncalo, aplástalo… del mismo modo en que ella hizo con el tuyo_

* * *

**Muchas muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí espero que fuera de su agrado. Un review?**


End file.
